The disclosure relates generally to a shim for a work vehicle axle assembly.
Work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, sprayers, etc.) typically include a drive shaft configured to transfer rotational motion from an engine to wheels of the work vehicle. The drive shaft typically extends from the engine, a transmission, or a transfer case to a differential (e.g., locking differential, limited slip differential, etc.) of an axle assembly. Axles of the axle assembly extend from the differential to respective gear assemblies configured to transfer the rotational motion of the axles to rotational motion of respective wheel hubs. Accordingly, wheels coupled to the wheels hubs may be driven to rotate by the engine of the work vehicle.
In certain work vehicles, the axles are disposed within an axle housing of the axle assembly, and the wheel hubs are rotatably coupled to the axle housing by respective spindles (e.g., spindle housings). For example, each spindle may be rotatably coupled to an end of the axle housing by a respective kingpin. Vertical alignment of each spindle with respective to the axle housing facilitates effective engagement of components of the gear assembly. In certain configurations, the vertical position of each spindle relative to the axle housing may be controlled by adjusting the position of the spindle relative to a kingpin cap, which is coupled to the axle housing. For example, one or more shims may be selectively positioned between the kingpin cap and the spindle to adjust the vertical position of the spindle, thereby facilitating effective engagement of the components of the gear assembly. Unfortunately, during operation of the work vehicle, the shim(s) may become dislodged from the kingpin cap (e.g., due to flexing of the axle housing), thereby reducing the effectiveness of the engagement of the gear assembly components.